


Alastor X Reader: Smoke Gets In Your Eyes

by Disabolic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Assassination, BDSM Scene, Character Death, Death Threats, F/M, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Murder, Near Death, References to Drugs, Revenge, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disabolic/pseuds/Disabolic
Summary: You are a former professional killer who has recently found yourself at the Happy.... Hazbin Hotel seeking protection from an organization you ticked off, but, it turns into a home as you find your good friend Angel Dust still living there and get to know the other demons roaming around. Having skills that are the polar opposite of the resident demonic powerhouse, Alastor at first takes an interest in you as a threat, but, soon gets to know you for the demon you are as more threats come towards both you and your new home in hell.The Title Is Inspired By The Song: "Smoke Gets In Your Eyes" by The Platters
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. The Start Of A New Afterlife

As you haul in your suitcase to the Happy Hotel, or the Hazbin Hotel as the sign outside seems to have changed overnight, you shrug off a cold chill that runs down your spine as soon as you catch a site of the Radio Demon leaving the lobby.

  
“Welcome to Happy Hotel!” exclaims a certain overly excited demon princess suddenly right up in your face. You instinctively grab your tail in shock then quickly drop it, annoyed at your own reaction.

  
“Hello, uhm… Princess Charlotte?” You ask uncomfortably, “so, how does this work?”

  
“Oh, you can just call me Charlie,” she smiles shyly and pushes a strand of her hair behind her ear, “You’ll have to answer some questions and then I’ll give you the key to your room.” She starts to walk towards the hall the Radio Demon disappeared into a few moments ago.

  
“How much is this going to cost, because, I don’t have much to offer.” You say looking around as you follow Charlie deeper into the hotel, passing a drunk and annoyed cat demon sitting behind the bar with a scowl on his face. The hotel feels so big and foreboding, not that you’re intimidated or anything pathetic like that, but, there is an obvious and strange heaviness to the air that you can’t quite explain.

  
“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that. It’s free. All we want is for you to feel safe and comfortable here, so, you can focus on your redemption.” She smiles as she enters an oddly cheerful office and sits behind the desk.

  
“Safe...” you say under your breath wondering what that would feel like.

  
“Did you say something?” Charlie’s eyes were sparkling with a strong and pure combination of happy and nervous energy. You can’t blame her, it’s been less than a week since her interview disgraced her already tarnished reputation and then the Radio Demon decided to move in. Nobody in hell knows what to think about this place, so, most have opted to ignore it.

  
“Uhh…. no. It’s nothing.” You set your bag on the floor and sit down across from Charlie.  
“Okay, so, your name?” Charlie beams.

  
“My name is ________, but, my friends call me Chee... since I’m a cheetah demon.” You say as you continue to look around at your surroundings rather than the princess in front of you.

  
“I see. Nice to meet you, Chee. Can you tell me about your death? Take your time, Chee. I know most mortal souls find this memory hard to talk about. ”

  
You almost protest the way she’s talking to you, using your nickname and practically babying you, but, you decide to ignore it. Everyone knows how ungodly friendly the princess is, so, you just reply cooly, “I died in 1975 at the age of 32 from being tortured to death.”

  
You see Charlie flinch after you say that and there was a long pause. It’s not uncommon for other demons to find this disturbing. Hell is… Well… It’s hell, but, torture murder is one of the worst way to get to the afterlife and it makes some of the worst demons, too.

  
Since Charlie is still speechless you decided to continue, “I was raised to be an assassin since I was born. The enemy caught me and now I’m here.”  
This seemed to bring Charlie out of her thoughts and asks, “So, your sin is murder then? Is that your only sin?”

  
“Maybe? Drugs and sex are probably also a part of that now. Ever since I got to hell I’ve tried everything at least once. It all seemed pointless anyway.”

  
Charlie frowns sadly as she scribbles down your last answer onto a clipboard when the door to the office opens and you both turn to see the Radio Demon peeking into the doorway.

  
“It seems that pink fellow has covered all the doorknobs on the fourth floor in a strange gel.” He reports uncomfortably shaking his right hand like he touched something dirty then tilts his head with a look of interest when he sees you sitting in Charlie’s office.

  
“Are you saying that Angel Dust has covered all the doorknobs with lube, again?” Charlie asks, rubbing her temples.

  
_Angel Dust is still here?! I thought they would have kicked him out by now._

  
“Yes.” He responds, seemingly pleased that he didn’t have to spell it out.

  
“I’m sorry, Chee. I have to go handle this really quick. I’ll be back in a couple minutes.” Before you can protest being left alone with one of the most dangerous demons to ever enter hell, she’s gone.

  
“And what might your name be, little darling?” He asks, grinning down at you. You feel yourself break out in a cold sweat, luckily covered by your fur. You’re a born and raised stealth killer, getting stared at with a knowing look like that makes you feel defenseless and almost makes you want to jump out of your skin, but, you hate the idea of seeming weak even more.

  
Clearing your throat you say, “Uhm…. it’s Chee.”

  
“No. What is your real name?” His head twisted unnaturally, even more interested than before. He didn’t seem to be a threat to you at all, at this moment he just seemed… entertained?

  
_Fuck this shit._

  
“What does that matter? It’s none of your business.” You manage to spit out at him coldly.

  
“Fair enough.” As he turns to leave, “I trust that I’ll be seeing you around... _______.”

  
_Fuck! He already knew my name? How?.... Was he eavesdropping on our conversation?_

  
“Sorry about that. I just need to ask you a couple things about your living arrangements and then you can move in.” Charlie is practically vibrating with excitement as she continues the last bit of questions, “Do you have a pet?”

  
\----

  
As you carry the last bag into your new room a few hours later your pet bat, Noir, lays on the top of your head, it’s little paws sleepily gripping onto your hair.

  
Turning on the lights you put Noir in her bed, a small trapeze bar hanging above your own bed, and head out the door to look around the hotel. You had turned down Charlie’s offer of a tour, preferring the slight feeling of adventure as you discovered the place yourself.

  
There was a pool, theatre, volleyball court….

_Damn, this place is bitch’n. Well, fuck. I guess it really was one of hell’s royal mansions._

  
You find yourself stepping into the dining room. The tables clad in fancy black table cloths and red flame candles on every table. It was nearly dinner time after all, but, all of a sudden you heard a loud crash and your ears flatten to your head in shock.

  
Running to the kitchen you find Alastor cooking in an apron with a bowl of what seems to be traditional cajun cooking strewn all over the floor. The Radio Demon was looking down at the floor smiling like always, but, something seemed off…

  
As you knelt down to clean it up you said, “So, even you get sad about things sometimes too, huh?”

  
“What?! I have no reason to be sad about anything.” His voice crackled a bit with radio static.

  
“Bullshit. I’m a professional hitman. You can’t lie to me, Radio Demon.”

  
He hesitated for a long moment before responding in an annoyed tone, “You may call me, Alastor.” His eyes had turned to radio dials in frustration.

“Hey, calm down. I’m sorry, okay? Can I have some of your Gumbo, Alastor?” You say shoving down any fear by seeing his slightly unsettling transformation and leaning over the large pot to get a sniff before looking back at Alastor, “Oh wait, this is etouffée, not gumbo.”

  
“You.... are educated on Cajun cuisine?” Alastor looked at you, calm again and obviously trying to hide his surprise.

  
“Well, yeah.” you start to say as you decide to make yourself a bowl since Alastor was making no attempt to stop you, “I traveled a lot as a contract killer and got a lot of contracts in New Orleans. Quite honestly an obscene amount of contract kills were from that town.”

  
Alastor just shrugged seemingly unable to disagree with that sentiment.

  
When you sat down and put a spoonful into your mouth your brain bursted with flavor and pleasure, “Wow, this is delicious!” You exclaim in surprise.

  
You feel a strong sense of pride radiating out of Alastor’s back as he faces away from you, towards the stove. He pretty much always has the same expression on his face, so, you understand why so many other demons have a hard time reading him... Well, that and most of them book it in the opposite direction as soon as they see him walking down the street... but, he actually has a simple and child-like quality to his emotions. You aren’t sure if you find this cute or deeply disturbing.

  
As you go to put a second spoonful of your delicious meal into your mouth with smiling fangs, Vaggie bursts into the room holding her spear. You had already been well-enough acquainted when she helped you bring in your heavier boxes and you liked her well-enough... but, she’s definitely a little paranoid all of the time. Rightfully so, but, still. It’s annoying.

  
“What are you doing?!” Vaggie looked at you in horror.

  
“Eating dinner.” You say sarcastically, your peaceful mood ruined.

  
“Didn’t the Radio Demon make that food!” She glared at your bowl like she was going to shove it on the floor, so, you picked up your food and held it away from her, protectively.

  
“It’s not poisoned. I can smell poison. ALL poison. It’s fine.”

  
“But, he’s a cannibal!”

  
“And you’re a prostitute. It’s just shrimp etouffée, Vaggie. Calm your tits. Damn.”

  
“But-”

  
“If Charlie can trust him enough to live with us, why can I trust him enough to make me dinner?”

  
Using Charlie against her was a bit low, but, this was ridiculous. You survived here for 45 years and her attitude felt condescending as all hell, pun intended. As she walked out the door, you sat quietly finishing your food as Alastor started on some beignets. The thought crossed your mind that it was strange to see Alastor cooking without meat, considering how often he talks about meat on his broadcasts throughout hell. You shrugged it off as you finished your food and headed back to your room for a nap.


	2. One Day At The Picture Show

A couple weeks had already passed when the Hotel decided to have a movie night. You and Angel Dust decided to team up and insist on watching Rocky Horror Picture Show as it was nearly Halloween in the living world and it was a classic LGBT+ tradition.

  
Walking into the theater with your right arm linked in one of Angel’s upper arms and Cherri Bomb, who was visiting, had her left arm linked with one of Angel’s lower arms, you happily chatted about the upcoming movie. The three of you had seen it together every year around Halloween for a decade.   
You were dressed in a black lace lingerie set with a small sheer skirt, Cherri Bomb in a red version of the same thing, and Angel Dust in a replica of the set worn during the floor show scene.

  
For some reason, Alastor sulked in behind the three of you, fully dressed. Even Vaggie had at least pajama shorts on and a tank top, but, that was only because the thought of men seeing her in her underwear made her sick.

  
“ _Not again_.” She had said the day before with a far away look, like she was seeing something other than the wall behind you.

  
Halfway through “Sweet Transvestite” you found your head in Angel Dust’s lap who had a big dumb grin since the first note played during the opening song. Your back had started to hurt from a spring sticking out of the theater chair that Charlie said she meant to replace. As your ears twitched up and down in excitement, you opened your mouth and Angel Dust threw in some popcorn as Frank-n-Furter threw a cup of water towards the viewers. 

  
Charlie and Vaggie were cuddling like the sappy couple they were a couple rows behind you... or at least that’s what you would like to say. The thought of turning around had come to feel a little too uncomfortable based on the noises coming from their direction.

  
Cherri Bomb had plopped her head on one of Angel Dust’s lower shoulders, sitting on the other side of him and seemed tired. She has barely moved or made a sound since the movie started, so, maybe she was already asleep. 

  
Husk was unconscious on the floor in the corner of the room from all the alcohol he drank before midnight while Nifty obsessively tried to scrub him clean in an obvious panic. You learned the hard way to never talk to Nifty when she’s in that mood. 

  
Lastly, for some reason, Alastor was sitting right behind your seat and you could feel him grimacing, which raised all fur on your back for at least fifteen minutes in primal discomfort.

  
“Is that much physical contact really necessary?” Alastor asked, leaning forward and speaking low enough to not be heard by anyone, but, you and Angel Dust.

  
“Nope.” You simply whisper back with your eyes glued to the screen, turning your head to take a gulp of soda without sitting up.

  
“What’s it too ya, Strawberry Pimp?” Angel frowned in annoyance, eating a chocolate bar in a highly suggestive way, out of habit. 

  
“Why are you even here? We’re watching TV in our underwear. It’s very unlike you. You _can_ leave, you know?”

  
He stayed silent for the rest of the movie, but, you could clearly hear the radio dials in his eyes ticking which seemed to get louder any time you reacted to anything on screen.

\----

After the movie, Angel Dust sleepily hoisted a sleeping Cherri Bomb into his many arms, “Well, I can’t wake her up, so, I’m just gonna take her to my room for the night.”

  
Charlie yawned, “That’s fine. The more… the merrier…”

  
She was half asleep on Vaggie’s shoulder as she led Charlie off to the room they shared.

  
After that it was just you and Alastor standing in the hallway since Nifty and passed out from exhaustion next to a squeaky clean Husk.

  
You take a deep breath and turn to Alastor, “Okay. I’m gonna just get to the point. What the fuck is your problem? Why in the hell do you keep following me around everywhere?”

  
“Because, your reputation precedes you, my dear.” He says with a sadistic grin. 

  
“My what? What are you talking about?”

  
“You are the Dark Shadow, are you not? Come to think of it’s just as uncreative as my nickname. Demons have no imagination these days.” He responded in a mixture of mock sadness and pure amusement. 

  
“What? How do you know about that?” Your fur was now standing on end. As you showed your fangs and leaned on the tips of your footpads in preparation, he clicked his tongue in amusement.

  
“Oh, please. There is no need for that.” He chuckled to himself.

  
“Then what the fuck do you want?” 

  
“Entertainment.”

  
“Of course.” You sigh and lower your guard a little, “I’m all out.”

  
“I beg to differ. It’s not often that I meet someone who has seen more blood than I have.”

  
“I don’t do that anymore; I’m here for redemption.”

  
“No, you aren’t.” Alastor grinned even wider tilting his head again.

  
“What do you want from me?”

  
“I already told you. Entertainment.” 

  
“Yeah, sure.”

  
“I know you don’t believe in redemption, Chee, and I will find out why you’re really here.” The evil aura and strange symbols seeping out of him disappeared as he changed the subject, “Anyway, see you for lunch tomorrow.”

  
Since there was a couple hours before you would normally sleep you decided to head to the pool to swim off the stress of what just happened. You were now at least aware that your life was not in danger and probably would never be again. The Radio Demon looked at you like a toy, no.... like his mother’s recipe for jambalaya. He wasn’t going to let you go and you knew it. 

  
\----

  
Knowing you were alone you jumped in completely naked and started floating on your back in the large, empty, pentacle-shaped pool. Your brain was sloshing around in your skull, overwhelmed not just by the events of the day, but, your entire reason for being in this hotel to begin with. 

  
You had chosen the wrong target. Erased someone too powerful... the creator of some of hell’s most impressive drugs to hit the streets and with nobody knowing the secrets behind them, his customers were in an outrage. 

  
You were hired by this imp transman whose husband had been killed by the company for insubordination. He was just a drug delivery boy, but, his husband had been very rich in life and managed to bring his money with him. In other words he had more than enough to pay for a kill on such a dangerous target. 

  
Unfortunately, though he had hidden his recipes so fucking well that drug production came to a complete hult causing all the loyal addicts in hell to start ripping apart every district they could in search of you. 

  
Katie Killjoy and her obnoxious, disgusting voice had been covering it for weeks. You decided it was time to flee when the mob’s number increased to over a million. 

  
Despite your reputation you aren’t a strong demon like Alastor by far. Alastor is a flashy killer. He kills slow and treats murder like a big stage production, mostly because he can. While you rely on your cunning and ability to run over two-hundred miles-per-hour, you have no strength to speak of. And if anybody knew that, you’d never see the pentagram in the sky again, so, this was the only place you had a chance to sleep safely and keep your identity hidden… or so you had thought.

\----

The next day at lunch Alastor seemed to be staring you down in anticipation as you ate a Po’ Boy Sandwich he made for you with a new spin on it you have never tried before. 

  
It’s definitely the peppers.

  
“Well?” He asked, tilting his head.

  
“It’s amazing. What are these peppers?”

  
“Aji charapitas, my dear. Growing them in hell has proven to be quite a difficult feat.”

  
“Wow, Al! Stellar!” you exclaimed with more enthusiasm than you meant to and shunk back into your stoic façade. 

  
“Oooo! What are you eating? Can I have some?” Charlie’s voice was full of wonder as she peeked over your shoulder from behind you.

  
“Sure.” You say turning to give Charlie a bite of your sandwich, as you did so you thought you felt an aura of evil coming from Alastor, but, it was gone as soon as you looked back at him.

  
“I can cook too, you know?” Vaggie muttered jealousy from the doorway. 

  
“Then why don’t you. The kitchen is free now.” You say in a monotone unenthused voice.

  
“Because, unlike you I have stuff to do.” She sounded even more defensive than usual today. 

  
“Come on, Vaggie! I love your special tamales.” Charlie cooed at her.

  
“Babe, that’ll take days to make. The filling I use needs to sit in the fridge overnight.” 

  
“Okay then, what about… Pupusas for dinner?” Charlie glowed hopefully. 

  
Vaggie rolled her eyes with a gentle smile and pulled Charlie into her arms, “Okay fine, but, we’re out of masa harina. I’ll need to run to the store.” 

  
Alastor used up the last of the masa harina to make tortillas for some kind of cajun fish tacos before the movie yesterday, so, there was a sharp tone of annoyance when she mentioned it, but, everyone was pretty excited to eat Vaggie’s traditional salvadoran food, even Angel Dust.

  
“Did I hear that right? Toots is cooking dinner for us tonight?” Smirked Angel from the back door and you turn to smile at him in greeting. 

  
Before the anger boiling over in Vaggie’s eyes can reach her mouth in the form of swearing in spanish, Alastor spoke up and sounded pretty ticked off.  
“Is everyone in this hotel planning to barge in on our lunch together?” 

  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Alastor in total shock at what sounded like jealousy. What was left of your sandwich hit the unsettlingly clean floor.

  
After a long moment Angel Dust spoke, “Excuse me, what?!”

  
That snapped you out of your own shock, “Oh. Yeah, I guess I’m like his toy now or something. I’m entertaining, I guess.” You pick up the sandwich, look it over, and shove the last of it in your mouth, which makes Vaggie wince in disgust. You ignore her, because, well… damn it. It’s was an amazing fucking sandwhich.   
“Does that mean you aren’t interested in the Hotel anymore?” Charlie looks at Alastor with worry.

  
“Oh, no, no, no, no. This is just a side story in this grand play you call a hotel.” He reassures her.

  
_Damn. That stung._

  
“I see. Well, I guess I’ll head to the store with Vaggie.” Charlie smiled weakly, shoving Vaggie out the door.

  
“And I got to randevu with Sugar Tits over at Sir Pentious’s old terf. I’ll be back tonight for the food.” 

  
“Don’t break any rules or I’ll break your face!” Vaggie shouted after Angel as they both left. 

  
“Sure. Whatever you say, babe.” 

  
And then you were alone with Alastor again. There was a short silence before you took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, “Well, this side story needs a nap. I think you can enjoy the rest of that by yourself.” You spat in anger as you jumped off the bar stool then left the room. You thought you saw loneliness and... guilt?in him out of the corner of your eye as you left, but, that was impossible and you refused to buy into his cheap tricks.

  
As you lay in bed you couldn’t figure out why you had been showing your true feelings to this… monster. First delight, now betrayal.   
_Wait… betrayal? The Radio Demon doesn’t mean anything to me. He just makes good food, right?_


	3. Black Coffee (A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Inspired By A Jazz Song by Peggy Lee
> 
> I was stuck and then was in the hospital, it was pretty bad. I will be and am fine now, I will try to get out part B as soon as I can. Shouldn't be too long. Thank you for your continued enjoyment of "Smoke Gets In Your Eyes".

(Alastor’s POV Third Person)

 _I told a lie_. Alastor thought to himself standing in the kitchen alone and bewildered. Alastor had never felt the need to lie, or at least not since he’s been dead. The law was a very annoying and pesky thing, but, it was no longer a problem.

Very few things have presented a threat to Alastor in his many years in hell. The only worry he had ever had was the possibility of being unable to continue hunting. Bloodsports were the best sports. Nothing before has ever made him feel happier than the sight of blood or pain and all of the many ways to spill it. That was then though and this was now. The newest tenant had caught his eye a little too much and Alastor felt… _possessive_?

As Alastor started to pace around in the kitchen baffled over is rapidly declining interest in this psychological torture pit the princess calls a place of redemption, Husker walks in. “What’s the matter with you?” He spit out in a drunk and confused voice.

“I don’t know… I mean what are you doing here.” He looks down at Husker questioningly as he realizes he’s never seen him eat before.

Looking Al up and down and deciding it would be too much of a pain in the ass to question him further he replied, “We’re out of booze. Is there any in the fridge?” Without even waiting for an answer he pulled out a bottle of wine and started to chug it.

“Husker, I must ask for your opinion, as someone older than I.” Alastor decided, speaking firmly.

Husker just groaned in resignation as he continued to drink.

“I think I may be sick or possibly losing my mind.” Tilted his head in puzzlement.

“I don’t think you ever had a mind to lose.”

“Fair enough, but, this is still abnormal for me and it’s quite distressing.”

“I see…” Husker replied with no real interest what so ever as he pulled out a bottle of vodka from the back of the fridge.

“There is someone I seem to have so little desire to kill, that I think I would be distressed to see them die. Strangely, I even seem to find the sight of their pain… very unpleasant.”

Husker, now fully alert to the point of feeling annoyingly sober, snapped his head to look at Alastor with wide eyes, “What did you- you care about someone?!... I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Oh, right. Is this what caring is? Like a sense kinship, I suppose? We are a lot alike, you know? I also have a strange desire to make sure they are eating meals and getting rest. I have even found myself in more fisheries than butcheries as of late since they seem to have a stronger desire for fish than meat. Though their closeness to that effeminate fellow is quite annoying as well.”

Husker looked even more shocked as well as scent of disguest as he felt like a sickingly sweet historical event in hell was unfolding in front of his eyes, “Okay, not just care. You are in love this person.”

“What?” Alastor asked in every way possible.

“You are in love, romantically, with Chee.” Husker slowed his speech like he was talking to a child in an annoyed and slurred voice. “What?! No, no, no.” Alastor laughed nervously but managed to make it sound genuine,

“Who said anything about Chee?”

“Your discription was pretty obvious. She’s also the only person who eats your food other than Charlie.”

Alastor stares blankly with shock at Husker.

Husker stares back with an annoyed slience.

“Well, I have somewhere I need to be and I have just enough time to take a nice stole there.” Alastor announced and turned to leave the kitchen.

Having fled so quickly Husker muttered to himself soon after, “I’ll bet you do.” Slightly amused.

“What was that?” Alastor flung the door back open. His eyes were radio dials and ticking, His arms and legs getting longer, his fingers flexing like he does when he summons those shadow tentacles. A warning.

Husker, shocked, dropped the bottle he was holding and it shattered on the floor. Nifty quickly ran into the kitchen to clean it up before disappearing just as fast. “I’m going to take a nap.” He responded feeling fed up and emotionally exhausted. He wasn’t used to feeling feelings and didn’t even attempt to ponder that as he headed towards his room.

\----

 _Love. LOVE. Love?_ The word felt foreign to Alastor no matter how he thought about it, but, also warm and happy… Like blood and fresh meat. As he sipped a cup of black coffee with a sad smile on his face at his usual Cafe and onlookers gawked at him in fear per usual, he thought of what to do. 

He realized he needed to apologize. He had never apologized for anything, after all he loved to cause pain and he found the show of remorse tended to lessen that joy. But, this pain was very unpleasant and he felt he needed to make it stop in any way possible. _Maybe a gift would help?_ He thought to himself, _For the typical man you would get something like a pocket watch or whiskey, for the usual woman a broach or sweets may suffice... But, for _______…_ Feeling frustrated as he tossed money onto the table, he left to look at the many shops in the area.

A mixture of smells and sounds flowed in the air as he browsed the shop windows.

“This is perfect!” Alastor exclaim an few ours later with joy as he nearly scared the existence out of every demon in a two-mile radius, holding a medium sized package and headed started to for home, The Hazbin Hotel. 

(POV Change: Charlie & Vaggie)

“It’s working! I think Alastor is learning to care for others! He even made me a sandwich yesterday. I think we need to get Angel a boyfriend.” Charlie said excitedly as she slipped a silk red nightgown over her body.

“Uhm… hon, I thought we were a rehabilitation hotel, not a matchmaking service.” Vaggie replied already in bed and partially distracted by Charlie’s clearly visible nipples poking through the fabric. _How is it so cold in here, I thought this was hell_. She thought to herself trying to distract herself from what was in front of her and focus on the problem at hand.

“Well, we are, but, what is more pure and innocent than falling in love.” Charlie retorted sliding into bed and placing a hand on her girlfriend’s hip with her face close enough to Vaggie’s to feel the heat coming off her face.

Forcing her heart to slow down Vaggie looked into Charlie’s eyes seriously, “Fine, but, the Radio Demon? Learning to love? That’s just not possible. Besides, he only gave you that sandwich after he learned that Chee left for the day.”

“See?! Learning to care! Falling in love! Alastor and Chee might be the first to make it to heaven.” Charlie giggled.

“Hon, your not-” She was cut off by Charlie's hand moving down her thigh then in bewteen them. The sudden touch stopped her protest right there as a feeling of electricity and desire moved her body outside of her own will as her lips met the beautiful soft black ones of her princess.

\---

“A gun?! You brought a gun here! You can’t have a gun here.” Vaggie shouted the next day as Alastor, Vaggie, and Charlie found themselves in an argument in the 3rd floor stairwell. Angel Dust just stood there eating candy in the most scandalous way possible, in a cropped hoodie, with a smile on his face as he watched in amusement.

“Why not? I will not kill any demons on the premises. Besides, I would not need a gun to do so.”

“Al, I told you what we are trying to do here and I know you don't believe in it, but...” Charlie looked at him with a combination of pity and fear as she tried to explain it to him, “Guns are for murder. It is a symbol of sin.”

“It is a gift, is that showing virtue? Generosity towards a fellow demon. Besides, then why can Angel Dust have a gun then?”

“HEY! Don’t rat me out like that!” Angel Dust stopped leaning against the wall, now standing tall with his four hands on his hips and yelled at Alastor.

Other than the death glare from Vaggie, Angel was ignored.

“Well… fine, but, give me the bullets.” Charlie just sighed as she gave in and Alastor dropped the small metal pieces into her outstretched hand.

“Hon!” Vaggie scolded.

“He’s showing remorse for what he said yesterday to Chee. Trust me on this.” She whispered back, so, Alastor couldn’t hear her as he strode up the stairs towards Chee’s room.

“I give up. Who wants to go swimming?” Vaggie sighed.

“I do!” Charlie grinned widely and warmed Vaggie’s heart.

“Me, too!” Angel Dust shouted happily.

“Not you.” Vaggie quipped back coldly.

“Hey, why not? I live here too, ya know?”

Vaggie just sighed again in response and headed to get a swimsuit she was hoping to not need.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating when I can. I plan for my fanfictions to have short chapters, so, I can update more often. I have a pretty hectic life and want to make sure I don't leave anyone hanging on my stories. I love ya for reading this. I hope to see you regularly.


End file.
